


Forseeing The Future

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: An unexpected afternoon spent with Daphne and a beloved sack of flour has Niles seeing his future in a whole new light. A continuation of "Practice Makes Perfect" (Episode: "Flour Child")





	1. Chapter 1

In a daze, Niles followed Daphne out of Café Nervosa, holding tightly to the flour sack in his arms. When they reached her car, she turned to him and smiled. "I'm sorry I don't have a suitable restraint but it's only a short drive home so I think he'll be okay."

Niles blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry… what will be okay?"

"Your son." She replied, gesturing to the flour sack. "As long as you have your seatbelt fastened securely and hold onto him carefully, he'll be all right."

Niles stared at her in disbelief. Surely she didn't think that the flour sack was a real child. But he was content to play along. After all, he was the one who initiated the role playing, after wondering what it would be like to care for a real baby. But he never expected Daphne to go along with it, or to continue it after he'd given up the notion of caring for something that wasn't even real. But the most surprising thing of all was the way she'd so graciously bought him a new flour sack to replace the one that Eddie had destroyed on Frasier's sofa, or that she'd come all the way to Cafe Nervosa to present it to him. It was an unbelievable gesture of kindness, even one that was above Daphne's usual thoughtfulness.

"Are you coming, Dr. Crane?"

"What? Oh yes. I'm sorry. I was just…"

"Right. What was I thinking? Let me get the door for you."

Daphne amazed him as she unlocked the car door and carefully helped him inside. And the caring manner in which she pulled the seat belt around him and his sack of flour was nothing short of incredible. "Are you both comfortable?"

"Um… yes. We're fine. Thank you, Daphne." He managed to say.

"All right then."

She closed the door and walked around to the passenger side where Niles made certain to reach across the seat and unlock her door. It was a simple gesture; a trifle, but her expression told him that she was deeply touched.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't worry, we'll be home soon." She reassured him.

As if he needed reassurance from an angel. He trusted her with his whole being. And he prayed that Frasier wouldn't be home to suggest that her playing along with the notion that a flour sack could be a substitute for a child constituted a visit to one of his psychiatrist colleagues. Daphne could be a little strange at times but it was one of the things that Niles loved most about her.

As they headed for the Elliott Bay Towers, Niles wanted so much to have a friendly conversation. But instead he found himself at a loss for words. He needn't have worried about the lack of conversation, however, because before he knew it, they were pulling into the parking garage.

"Here we are, home at last." Daphne said cheerfully.

"I really appreciate this, Daphne, more than you could possibly know." Niles said, in all sincerity.

"Well, I was happy to do it." she replied, giving him a sweet smile that made his heart flutter.

He began to unbuckle his seat belt but Daphne scrambled out of the car and ran to the passenger side where she opened the door to help Niles with his seatbelt. And then with the utmost of care, she reached for the sack of flour. "I'll take him while you get out of the car." She said quietly, as though trying not to disturb the bundle in Niles' arms. "I promised I won't let anything happen to him." She added.

And he felt a strange sensation at the words, as though they were a sign of what was to come.

When Niles was out of the car, she smiled and handed him the flour sack. "Here you are."

Once more he felt compelled to express his gratitude. "Daphne I can't thank you enough for this, really. I wish there was something that I could do."

"Nonsense, Dr. Crane. It's no trouble at all. You're my friend and it's the least I can do after I…. well, after Eddie destroyed the last flour sack. But I'm the one who was so cruel about it. I'm so sorry."

"Please don't apologize, Daphne. It wasn't your fault, or even Eddie's that the flour sack was destroyed. It was mine, for leaving him… um… it in a place where it shouldn't have been. Your kindness and generosity has absolutely overwhelmed me."

She smiled and he could have sworn that she was blushing, as though embarrassed by his sentiment. But he couldn't have been more honest. "Well… thank you, Dr.

Crane." She said, a tinge of guilt in her eyes. "That makes me feel a bit better."

"I'm glad. Because I meant every word."

His comment was rewarded with a hug so gentle that it almost brought tears to his eyes, the way she was taking such care not to crush the flour sack in his arms and he knew that he would never think of a grocery store item in the same way.


	3. Chapter 3

They were greeted by Morrie, the doorman who greeted them warmly but then raised his eyebrows in utter confusion when he saw Niles carrying a flour sack in his arms as Daphne lovingly whispered words of comfort. And they'd barely reached the elevator when they both burst into laughter. They were still laughing when the doors opened on the nineteenth floor.

Daphne was just about to insert her key into the lock when the door opened automatically. They were greeted by Martin who wore an annoyed look. "What's the big idea, making so much noise like kids? You know how the neighbors are!"

"Oh hush, Mr. Crane!" Daphne scolded. "It's the middle of the day and your son and I were just having a bit of fun! But I suppose we should have been a little quieter. I'm sorry, Dr. Crane."

"Well… all right. But just pipe down, will ya?"

"I wasn't talking to you, old man!" Daphne snapped. "I said Dr. Crane, not Mr. Crane! We should have been quieter or this little one will never settle down for his nap."

Martin's eyes widened. "Little one? What in the hell are you talking about? You're not pregnant are you?"

Daphne gasped. "Mr. Crane! That's a ridiculous thing to say! And I'm not a bloody loon either, if that's what you're thinking! I'm talking about Dr. Crane's son of course!"

"You mean Freddy? He's too old for a nap! And besides, he's in Boston, so-."

"I wasn't talking about your grandson! I meant this Dr. Crane! How hard is that to understand?"

Niles grinned sheepishly at his father and held the flour sack a bit higher. "It's all right… son. We'll get you inside for your nap soon!"

But as expected, his gesture was met with annoyance.

"Oh geez, not this again!" Martin groaned.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Crane?"

"I'm talking about you and Niles acting like a bunch of wackos!"

"Your son is not crazy!" Daphne yelled, pushing past Martin as she led Niles into the condo. "Come on, Dr. Crane. It's time for your son's nap. Let's get him situated on the sofa."

Martin shrugged. "All right Daphne. Niles. I'm sorry. Niles isn't crazy. You both are!"

"Just… go watch your bloody program, old man!" Daphne shouted.

"I'll do better than that!" Martin retorted. "I'm getting out of this nut house! I'm going to Duke's for a beer! The company is bound to be saner than it is around here! And those guys are practically alcoholics! Go figure!"

The words were cruel, and Niles had a right mind to defend Daphne. He should have, even if she had no idea how he felt about her. But then she surprised him yet again as Martin thrust open the door, reminding Niles that she could take care of herself.

"Oh yeah? Well good riddance! Niles and I don't need you! And neither does our son here!"

Niles was so stunned by her words that he barely heard the door slam, rattling the pictures on the walls. If this was a dream, he wanted to sleep forever.


	4. Chapter 4

When they found themselves alone, Daphne turned to Niles and gently took the flour sack from him carrying it into the kitchen. But the rushed way in which she did so caused him alarm. He hurried to follow her and stopped in surprise when he saw her place the flour sack on the counter and then lovingly brushed it off with a towel.

"Daphne?"

She looked up, obviously surprised at the sight of him. "Oh… Dr. Crane…"

Slowly he moved closer, concerned at the way her eyes were glistening with what could only be construed as tears. "Daphne, are you all right?"

Almost instantly her gaze fell upon the flour sack and she resumed brushing off the bag. He knew it was best to say nothing, for she must have a reason for thinking that the flour sack was a real baby. But he couldn't hurt her feelings.

"Daphne, if this is about what Dad said, I'm sorry he spoke to you that way. You're certainly not crazy. You're kind and compassionate and I know I keep saying this but I sincerely appreciate everything you've done for me."

His comment was rewarded when she walked toward him and embraced him, allowing him to smell her hair and feel the softness of her arms around him. And it took nearly all of his strength not to melt against her and close his eyes. But all too soon she released him.

"I think he'll be okay, but we really should put him down for his nap."

Niles eyebrows rose. This was certainly odd for her to be so adamant about something that wasn't even real. But he didn't dare laugh. It was best to act casual and play along. He cleared his throat and smiled.

"Perhaps he'd be more comfortable on the sofa."

As soon as he said the words, he gasped remembering what had happened before. "Oh… but what about…"

"Don't worry about Eddie. I'll make sure to keep him away. Now come on."

Carefully she wrapped the flour sack in a freshly laundered towel and placed it in Niles' arms. And then together they walked into the living room.

"Would you like to do the honors, Daphne?"

She smiled and took the flour sack, nestling it into the corner of the Cocoa Channel sofa where it was surrounded by pillows. Frasier would be absolutely livid if he saw what she had done. But he wasn't about to breathe a word of it to a soul.

"Sweet dreams, my darling." She whispered, leaning down to lightly kiss the flour sack.

Niles wanted to say something but he was once again at a loss. He couldn't tell her what he was thinking… that it was completely unhealthy for anyone to think of a flour sack as a real child and he suspected that she was merely acting on her own secret desire to become a mother to her own child someday. And so he simply smiled and patted the flour sack gently.

"Goodnight, Son." He whispered.

To his complete and utter surprise, he felt Daphne's arms around him in the most wonderful embrace… even more wonderful than the last hug she had given him. And as he leaned against her, he could feel the faint rhythm of her heartbeat and the soft, steady way she breathed in and out. But most of all, he loved the heavenly scent of her perfume as it wafted beneath his nose.

"We make such wonderful parents, don't we Dr. Crane?"

For a moment he said nothing, once again unsure if he wasn't dreaming. Had she really said what he thought she said? She had no idea how long he'd wanted to hear those words, how many times he had dreamed of the two of them, taking care of their own baby; the one that had her smile, her beautiful eyes, her chestnut brown hair... The most beautiful baby imaginable.

He knew that she was referring to the flour sack and it had nothing at all to do with their relationship which was nothing more than a deep friendship. But he relished it just the same.

"Dr. Crane, don't you think we make wonderful parents?" She repeated. And when she hugged him tighter, he knew that he was without a doubt not dreaming. With the utmost gratitude, he returned the hug, smiling at the flour sack, which he could have sworn was sleeping peacefully.

"You're absolutely right, Daphne." He said after a brief silence "No flour sack could ever be more loved by two people."

THE END.


End file.
